


Give Us A Little Love

by PsychoticArtemis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronStrange, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Mpreg, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoticArtemis/pseuds/PsychoticArtemis
Summary: After a couple weeks, Stephen Strange finds himself in trouble.





	Give Us A Little Love

It was a bright morning when Stephen woke. He saw the sheets beside him were empty. His scarred hand reached out to the vacant area. Sighing, Stephen curled up and held the large pillow he lied on close to his body.

_ Tony is probably at work.. _ Stephen thought as he got up. His body ached from last night. He could hardly remember but flashes of his body pressed against Tony’s ran through his mind. He became flustered and pulled the blankets up to his chest. It was a light pink as the blush traveled around his body. He felt a bit light headed as he stood. For weeks now Stephen has felt odd.

Tony and him had been having sex so many times for a couple weeks sometimes drunk and sometimes sober. 

“Fuck…” Stephen staggered a bit as he walked to the bathroom. He fell onto his knees near the toilet. The ex-surgeon regurgitated as the groaned. 

  
  


One week later :

Once again, Stephen woke to the pain of knowing he was going to get sick. The tall man hurried to the restroom and did his business. He began to cry and question what he did wrong to make him this sick. He had a doctorate, he should know what the fuck was wrong with him.

Stephen sat there on the cold lamenate flooring. He felt weak..his hands shaking as he gripped the toilet seat. Something wasn’t right...he  fumbled to get up, hurrying to the bed and picking up his phone.

 

“This is Tony Stark.” The mechanic answered in his husky voice.

 

“Tony, it’s Stephen...I need you to come over as soon as possible..please..” Stephen couldn’t help but cry as he held the phone against his ear. His hands shook as he tried to keep calm.

 

Tony heard the worry in Stephen’s voice. He excused himself from his meeting and ran to his car. What could possible make Stephen so….scared?

The mechanic was basically speeding as he drove to the Sanctum. His heart raced, thinking of all the possibilities that could happen to Stephen. Did his hands give out in him? Were they shaking more than usual? Did he get himself hurt?

 

Once Tony arrived at the Sanctum, he let himself in without even knocking. Hurrying, he searched Stephen’s room and couldn’t find the Sorcerer anywhere. He began to hyperventilate as he ran around the place.

 

Stephen heard his lover run around. Eventually, Tony found Stephen sitting on a couch in the library. “Stephen, what’s wrong are you hurt? Are your hands okay? Maybe some book of spells can help.” Tony searched through a shelf, pulling out a heavy book and flipped some pages. He wanted to find anything,  _ something _ .

 

Stephen cleared his throat. “Tony...I think..I’m pregnant.” He said, his hands shaking violently.

 

It was all silence til Tony dropped the book. “W-what..?”

 

“You heard me. I think I-”

 

“I heard that. I just want to be sure. That is completely impossible,  _ doc _ .” Tony furrowed his thick brows, scratching his chin. “That’s fucking impossible.”

 

The Sorcerer coward a bit. He has been acting different for the past couple of weeks. Tony noticed that..but didn’t expect (no pun intended) this.

 

Tony blinked and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are you positive? This isn’t fucking funny, Stephen.” 

 

Stephen sighed as he inhaled a shaky breath. “This is real..I swear I’d never lie to you,  _ Stark _ .” His tone of voice deeper and a bit cocky.

 

This felt like something that was something Peter would do to trick Tony. A stupid prank...but this shit might be real. “Stephen..” He said as he walked closer to Stephen. “Please...tell me the truth.”

 

Stephen desperately reached for Tony’s hands. “I’d never lie to someone I love.”

  
The mechanic saw the truth in Stephen’s green eyes. “...you are fucking serious.” Tony sat next to Stephen on the couch. “Listen..we need to work together in order to  _ truly _ find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP. I am a busy person but I'll try to update it


End file.
